Hotel Love
by Mysterious wonderland
Summary: Seventh story in the KaitoxLen series. Luki is annoyed at Kaito for trying to have sex with Len at the back of his car so he books them into a hotel...
1. Get a room guys!

Seventh story in the KaitoxLen series. I hate to be a pest put please start from **story 1 and work your way or you'll never get what happens.**

Warning: Contains yaoi

**I do not own Vocaloid or any of the characters used. All rights go to the original owners.**

* * *

"What a boring film!" Len and Kaito were at the cinema watching Batman, the dark knight rises. Len was half asleep.  
"It's not that bad…right?" Kaito said. He loved Batman but Len preferred Spiderman.  
"SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO WATCH THIS!" A guy behind Len and Kaito yelled in Len's ear making Len jump.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause any inconvenience." Len reassured. The man sighed and sat down.  
"Should we go Len?" Len nodded immediately so the lovers got up and left the dark room, hands held.

"GAAHH IT'S FREEZING!" Len yelled. It was winter time and the ground was covered with a light coating of snow. Len was wearing only his normal outfit.  
"Of course it is! You haven't got a coat on!" Kaito replied. He chuckled slightly and took his coat off and put it over Len. Kaito was wearing a sweatshirt and a scarf on over the top.

"Won't you be cold?" Kaito shook his head.  
"I'm not stupid enough to walk out the house wearing a t-shirt and shorts." The coat was a bit big for Len so to him, it was more like a blanket than a coat.

"OI! YOU GUYS!" Kaito and Len immediately turned around to see who was calling them. It was the guy at the cinema that yelled at Len.  
"We don't wanna fight so leave." Kaito explained calmly. The man wasn't buying it.  
"WELL I WANNA FIGHT THE BLOND PRICK!" Kaito was on edge. How dare he threaten Len.

"You won't go near him! You got me?!" The man smirked and walked towards Len and towards Len and pulled him by the collar. Len looked very frightened and Kaito tried to hit the guys arm to get him of Len but got a punch in the face for gratitude from the man.

"Don't spoil my movie again you jerk!" The man then flung Len over the bridge they were standing on and into to the icy water beneath them.  
"LEN!" Kaito punched the guy hard; breaking his nose then dived in after Len, grabbing him in midair and hugging him close.  
"Brace yourself Len." Kaito calmly reassured him that they were gonna be okay then there was a splash as Len and Kaito hit the icy water.

"Gaahh, Kaito!" Len wasn't a confident swimmer so he kept bobbing up and down and choking on the water. But he was dragged back to shore by strong hands.  
"Are you okay Len? Sorry about that." Len nodded and wiped his mouth.  
"My moneys still in my pocket so I'll use a call box and get somebody to pick us up." Len shivered and nodded. Len was freezing cold so Kaito hugged him close. The both walked to the closest call box and phoned the Vocaloid house.

"Luka said she'll pick us up in a minute." Len nodded. He was still shivery. Kaito bent down and kissed Len's cold lips and hugged him close and so, they both waited for Luka.

"Get in the car." Luki pulled over.  
"I thought your sister was picking us up!" Kaito exclaimed.  
"I dunno who you got through too but Luka is out drinking with Meiko and Haku. So, get in the car." Len and Kaito looked at each other then carefully got into the back of the car.

"What are you doing Kaito, get in the front." Luki frowned. He didn't trust Kaito to be alone with Len for a split second.  
"Len's cold so I'm staying with him." Kaito stuck his tongue out at Luki. Len thought it was cute how he acted like a child sometimes.  
"There are blankets on the floor under the chair." Kaito smirked.  
"All the better to stay in the back." Len didn't know what Kaito had in mind. Kaito turned to Len.  
"So, you say you're cold?" Len nodded slightly and Kaito licked his lips. He put his hand up Len's top and played with the stuff up there. Len moaned loudly making Luki jump.

"GUYS, GET A ROOM! THIS IS MY CAR!" Luki roared at them both. Len felt a blush go across his face but Kaito was laughing.  
"He needs to be warmed up!" Luki sneered at Kaito.  
"Hug him or something; don't have sex with him...IN MY CAR!" Kaito didn't listen. He carried on. He kissed Len passionately and took his shirt of him making Len sweat.  
"URGH!" Luki was fuming. He parked outside of Sakura Falls hotel and kicked Kaito and Len out.

"TAKE THESE!" Luki reached into the boot and pulled out a bag of clothes. "I was gonna take them to the charity shop but you'll need them." Kaito nodded and thanked him. Luki then reached into his wallet and threw some money at Kaito. "This should be more than enough. Get a room!" Luki then stormed back into his car and drove of leaving Kaito and Len sitting on the curve. Len put his top back on and stood up.

"That's nice of him, come on, let's go!" Len ran into the building and Kaito followed behind him.

* * *

Well, this is chapter one, how is it? Please review.


	2. Hotel Love

Here is chapter two lol XD

* * *

Len ran in circles around the hotel. Kaito chuckled at him then went to the reception room and booked a room for them.

"Len, we have a room now. Room 69, you coming?" Len nodded and ran up to Kaito and held onto his hand. Both Kaito and Len entered the huge lift.

"Hmm..." Kaito had an idea. He pressed all the buttons in the lift so they all lit up.  
"Heh Heh Heh." Len face palmed himself.  
"You're so childish Kaito!" Len smirked. He couldn't wait for Kaito; he wanted him there and now. Len went up and kissed Kaito passionately. Len stumbled backwards.  
"Really, you can't wait?" Len shook his head.  
"No I can't." Kaito just wanted a reason to tease him.  
"Your gonna have to!" He winked at Len.  
"You're right, I can wait!" Kaito laughed.  
"Wow, is it hot in here?" Kaito unzipped his jacket slowly. Len blushed but then covered his eyes.  
"I am not gonna crack!" Kaito laughed then sat by Len and licked his neck.  
"Oh really?" Len just endured everything Kaito did and did not crack one bit.

"Finally, our stop!" Kaito got out the lift and Len followed.  
"Here is our room." Len pointed out. Kaito swiped the card through the swipe and the door opened. Len ran in and lay on the bed. Kaito locked the door behind him and threw the bags onto the sofa. He then went over to Len.

"You ready?" Len nodded eagerly. Kaito smirked and passionately kissed him. He pushed Len onto his back and lifted Len's left leg up to fit around Kaito's waist.

"Ah, you are hard, aren't you?" Len blushed and punched Kaito's arm lightly.  
"Of course I am!" Kaito chuckled and put his hand down Len's shorts. He slowly rubbed his hand along Len's member slowly but then began to pick up the pace a bit.  
"Ahh, mmf..." Len was moaning intensely. Kaito decided he liked Len's moans and tried to make him moan more. He took Len's shirt off with one hand (Ahh ninja skills aye!) to reveal Len's now erect nipples. "Hmm, should I tug on them a bit?" Kaito licked his lips and then started to immediately suck Len's left nipple whilst giving him a hand job. Len moaned loudly and began drooling.

"K-kaito!" Len shut his eyes and moaned even louder. Kaito then switched. He began to suck Len's other nipple. Every move shot through Len's body like an electric shot wave. He moaned just as loud. Kaito smirked again.

"You know what I gotta do now?" Len nodded. He knew what Kaito wanted and he turned around. This time, Kaito went easy on Len. Last time, Kaito caused Len a lot of pain. This time kaito decided to stretch him first.

"This may feel weird Len." Kaito stuck one finger into Len. Len moaned out loud from the 'funny' feeling. Kaito then inserted another finger and did the scissor motion inside Len. Len tried to adjust to the feeling. Kaito did this a few more times before he unzipped his trousers and put something else in completely. He stopped to let Len adjust again.

"Gaahh...its o-okay...m-move!" Kaito smirked and did what Len said. He moved slowly to begin with. Len moaned and clawed the white bed sheets tightly.  
"F-faster!" Kaito moved at a faster pace and hit Len's weak spot.  
"T-THERE! D-DO THAT AGAIN!" Kaito then began pounding against Len's weak spot making Len moan from pleasure rather than pain and discomfort.

"K-Kaito...I-I'm coming!" Kaito smirked.  
"Go right ahead! I'll help you!" Kaito started moving in Len again whilst pumping Len's member with his hand making Len come in Kaito's hand. Kaito wiped it onto the bed and carried on moving. "Len, if you tense up, I'll come straight away!" Len nodded.  
"Do it!" Len tensed up even more making Kaito come inside of Len. Len's head span with ecstasy.

Len was fast asleep as Kaito was showering in the morning. Len was exhausted and slept through the whole night. What Kaito recently began noticing was that Len was a thumb sucker as he slept and always imagined him sucking something else. He loved watching Len sleep, he found it cute how his chest rose up then down again then up again then back down again. He wanted to watch it 24/7. It always put a smile on his face. Kaito was the luckiest person alive. He had Len all to himself, nobody could take him. He promised to look out for him and never to hurt him...so he though

* * *

I swear the next story would be more interesting, it's got some action in it! **Anyway, credit goes to my best friend Kira, who helps me with these. And PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
